


The Hand of Consequence

by FableWhite



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Brother Feels, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, seriously it is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FableWhite/pseuds/FableWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the few things Jacob prided himself on, was his nerves of steel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand of Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok. So someone on assassinscreedconfessions decided it was a good idea to rip my heart out with angsty drabbles of how the Frye twins would react to the other dying, so I gave it a go and I will most likely post the reverse of this story soon. Ye have been warned. It is 3 a.m right now so we’ll see how I feel about this in the morning. I am so sorry.

One of the few things Jacob prided himself on, was his nerves of steel.

No matter what the situation was, the brawler found himself maneuvering out of situations with the practiced ease of a man who was a master of his own instincts. A lesser bloke would panic and most likely shut down in the middle of the street if they had to walk a day in his heavy, mud-trodden boots, but he could not, would not collapse under the pressure.

He was a pillar of rock, chained to the earth by his own will and ability to sweep out of danger with only a few cuts and bruises to his person. Henry would have a fit if he knew the full extent of the dealings Jacob managed to wander into without any semblance of a plan. He just…went with the flow, thought up his next move as he went along like a runaway train on an endless track.

Nothing could stop him. Nothing could halt him in his tracks.

Or so he thought.

A cold rush suddenly passed through him and settled deep in his stomach as he witnessed the sight before him, eyes abhorred at what they were seeing.

A man, no a shadow of a figure loomed over a much slighter body. He barely moved, red irises alight with the deepest sin that could make the skin crawl right off your body. His emotionless face remained turned to him, staring into his soul and making a home in his nightmares.

It was only then that Jacob realized the blood.

“Evie?”

His sister, his twin, his other half was gazing at him dreamily, but then it dawned on him that she was looking at nothing at all, for her glassy orbs grew cold as the knife bore deeper into her narrow chest.

Jacob could not move. He was cemented to his spot a few feet away, a stone statue in a cemetery. Helpless, and a witness to unpreventable death.

The demon continued to hold his gaze as if its spell was the cause of his paralysis and slowly, agonizingly, pulled the weapon back out of its newly created cavern.

Evie made no sound, vocal chords seizing up like Jacob’s fingers on his gun, as she made her slow descent down.

The wraith, the reaper, the ripper did not laugh maniacally like a villain out of a Penny Dreadful, but slowly disappeared into the night, like smoke from a chimney stack into the London sky, returning to whatever hell he came from.

It was only then, as the spell was finally broken, did the still-standing twin free up his locked limbs and pull his revolver out of its holster. But it was too late. The deed was done, and the bullet remained in the barrel. Jacob stood stupefied, knees wobbly and teeth grit, his heart pounding in his ears so loudly that he could hear nothing else.This had never happened to him before. He had always been on the side of fortune, a place where luck was his mistress and he, the master of fate. For once, in the rebel’s short, young life, he hadn’t known what to do, and that scared him more than his own death. He was no longer in control of his destiny, and in turn destiny dealt him a hand he did not see coming. It was the hand of consequence.

It was the faint cries of his name that snapped him out of his stupor.

“Evie!”

He rushed to her side, with blurred vision and panic in his nervous system. The tiniest hope that she would walk out of this alive all but vanished as he drew nearer. There was so much blood. He didn’t even know a person could store so much inside them. It fanned out beneath her like satin sheets, ones he joked about purchasing once the two of them ruled London. She had only laughed at his nonsense and jeered that he’d “probably dirty them to the point of no return within a weeks’ time” and oh how he missed her laugh already.

He wanted to call out for someone, anyone to come help, but he knew by her choking breaths and slow beating heart that they would never make it in time.

He scooped her up into his lap, draping her over his legs as he cried out in a voice he didn’t know he possessed, repeating a mantra of “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” into her russet locks.

Her delicate mouth was ajar, pink lips turning dry as she attempted to speak to her beloved twin.

“Don’t…apologize. If anything…I…I’m sorry.”

Jacob’s tears fell onto her freckled face as he cried harder, trying to cage the burning agony that clawed around his heart. “F-for what? You have nothing to be sorry for!” He nuzzled her ivory neck, never realizing how narrow and long it was. He could smell London on her, amidst the copper and soot he could also find the warm scent that uniquely belonged to her.

“For leaving you…alone. W-who’s going to protect my little brother now?” She shakily lifted her hand towards the contorted face of her twin, forcing him to look into her celestial eyes.

“I will avenge you, dear sister! I swear to it!”His fingers fell upon her cold cheeks, brushing the contours of her bone structure as he made this soulful vow.

She mustered a frown, coughs racking her body as Jacob supported her weight even further, slipping an arm underneath her shoulders.

“No, please. Do not keep hatred in your heart, for it will consume you…consume you entirely. Promise me. Promise me you will continue to fight…fight for our home.”

Jacob cleared the wetness from his eyes, and attempted to quell the storm clouds in his head. He gazed into the darkening irises of his twin, and nodded his agreement. “I promise you this.”

Evie’s hand fell from his face, tired and weak, as she let out a small smile. “I love you, brother.”

The leader of the rooks, most fearsome brawler in all of London, sobbed as he watched the light fade from her eyes. “I love you too. So much.”

He stayed there for what felt like an eternity, grasping a once powerful force in his useless hands. He had failed her, the one person in all of the world he would give anything for. The rooks, London, his life, all of it.

Here she lay, looking as if to be only in peaceful slumber, but really was in an eternal sleep, one that Jacob could not wake her from.

His sobs did not falter, not even when Henry had finally located him within the sprawling boroughs and forcibly peeled him away from her corpse, not even when his voice cracked with strain and the wells of his eyes dried up, not even when he passed out and he relived her death a thousand times over and he screamed his throat raw in his sleep.

He would never stop his crying, for invincibility was a pair of wax wings that left him plummeting towards the earth, taking a piece of him with it. Consequence, was in fact the cruelest of them all.

“!”

Jacob awoke with a startled gasp, eyes bulging out of his head as his abrupt movements kickstarted his heart into overdrive. He panted, letting out a few wheezing gasps that hurt his lungs and jolted his nerves into a sensitive state. Cold sweat dripped out of his every pore, soaking the air and his skin in a heavy chill that seeped into his stiff bones. He was clutching the bedsheets, shirtless body heaving with huge intakes of oxygen that he attempted to calm unsuccessfully.

When he was certain his heart wouldn’t explode from the good shock it received, he wiped at his face, passing his grizzly palms over his eyes and the scruff of his beard, as if willing away the images that had ingrained themselves in his brain.

He peered out the open window, the cold air nipping at his exposed skin and revealing that it was early morning, perhaps no later than five. The Thames was visible from the quaint home he and his sister shared, carrying tired merchants as they pulled into the docks.

But he couldn’t think about that view now, Evie…

He needed to find her. now.

Barely pulling his shirt over his head, the brawler bounded towards his sister’s room, where she was most likely getting ready to head off with Henry for some meeting about some plan he never cared to listen for. He would be paying a lot more attention these days.

“Eves?” he knocked on her door rapidly, trying to keep panic out of his voice. When there was no response he tried again, this time louder.

It was silent on the other end, and worry creased his heavy brows. Where could she be?

He pulled open the door with a force that was entirely unnecessary but he could not care to restrain in his panicked state.

The room was clear and clean, the mirrored opposite of the torrential, unkempt appearance of his own room. He could hear Evie’s tired voice reprimand him even now about his hygiene, or in this case lack there of.

Just as he feared, she was gone, probably halfway across London right now in a location hidden to even his resourceful mind.

She was safe, and it wasn’t like she couldn’t handle herself but… he just needed–for his own peace of mind– to see her.To quell the terror and uncertainty that was rising in his otherwise formidable stomach.

He felt exhausted, the vivid visions having drained everything from him, and the only thing he wanted in that moment was to see his sister. See her smiling with pearly teeth as she greeted him, see her anger which made her calm exterior crack as she lectured him about his misdemeanors, see her shake her head at his antics, her eyes light up when a plan came together, her teeth grit when they were sparring…just her.Was it so much to ask the hand of consequence? Did he not have any tricks left up his quilted sleeves?

He sighed, scratching at his neck as he turned to leave his twin’s room.

“What are you doing here?”

Jacob nearly jumped out of his skin at the appearance of his tiny, albeit deadly twin in front of him.

“Evie! Is that really you!?” Jacob felt relief flood his senses, and he deeply hoped this wasn’t some hallucination he had conjured up in his weakened state.

She furrowed her thin brows, her confusion increasing with his odd behaviour. She was about to reprimand him for trespassing into her quarters but, something was definitely off about her brother at the current moment, so she held off her onslaught of words.

“What? Of course it’s me why would you–” Her question died in her throat as he glomped her, pulling her lithe body into a tight embrace, wrapping her up in his burly, brawler arms.

“I love you so much, do you know that?” He claimed, lifting her off the ground and holding her even closer to his chest.

“Y-yeah, and I love you too…what are you going on about all of the sudden…what did you do?” She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, wondering if his jovial mood was an attempt earn her good graces for some trouble he caused.

He pulled back,setting her back down, his face completely serious.“Absolutely nothing. What a man can’t tell his sister that he loves her?”

“Of course he can, but coming from you it seems rather…odd.”

“Well then, perhaps I shall say it more often then…” He hugged her again, shielding his face from her interrogative eyes that never missed a thing.

“Jacob…what’s wrong?”

She was sharp, and always would be, he knew he couldn’t hide from her forever.

“Look, let’s talk later alright? I reckon ol’Henry won’t be too keen if you keep him waiting any longer, yeah?” At least this way he would be able to buy himself time to put words to the fears he felt inside.

Evie’s concern only deepened, but after studying her brother’s facade of ease, she nodded, stepping out of Jacob’s arms and heading towards the door.

“Alright. We will talk about this.” She promised, leaving no room for argument.

Before her boot reached the door frame, Jacob spoke.

“Eves?”

“Yes?”

He paused, chewing his lower lip. “Be careful, alright?”

If Evie didn’t know any better, she thought she could detect hints of panic and distress in his usually confident, brash tone.

She smiled, freckles illuminated in the morning light, peering up at the worried face of her little brother that looked twelve and not invincibly twenty one.

“You know I always am.”

And with those parting words, she walked out the door.

Yup, when she got home they were going to have a serious talk.


End file.
